


Zombies in Chicago

by Kris



Category: due South
Genre: Community: zombie_fest, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombies in Chicago...oh my</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies in Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zombie_Fest, for silentflux

"So I'm thinking, see, I'm thinking that the wife didn't have the strength to do this, because let's face the facts right, she's like 4 foot nothing and 90 pounds soaking wet, there's no way, no way..." Fraser tunes Ray out and watches Mr. Hernandez wife sitting on the dining room chair that Ray had handcuffed her to. There's one broken by the door and another resting in place beside Fraser.

"Ray," Fraser says. There's something not right. The blood trail indicates that the table was dropped on the victim's chest, and then the table was dragged to the wall and then entire construct, table and man, were pressed into the wall.

"She couldn't have lifted the entire table, and impaled him with the leg like that, that table's gotta weigh,"

"Ray," Fraser says again. Maybe it's the odd angle that Mrs. Hernandez is staring at him from, head cocked to the side, hair covering most of her face. It is, quite frankly, offputting.

"Just a second Frase, I'm doin' the math." Ray mutters, Fraser looks over at him and he's staring up at the ceiling in concentration, lips pursed tight together, one finger of his left hand resting on his chin, the fingers of his right hand tapping a quick rhythm on his left elbow.

"Ray," Fraser says again. Mrs. Hernandez is standing up and Fraser feels his mouth go dry at the predatory way she moves her head, as if scenting for something in the stale air of the room.

"Okay, so we've got Mr. Hernandez, and he's pinned to the wall with the leg of a solid oak table..."

"RAY!" Fraser finally yells and his companion turns.

"Oh holy hell!" Ray says and wraps a hand around Fraser's elbow. Mrs. Hernandez is shuffling towards them and Fraser sees now just what was so odd about her. She's left her arm behind, still attached to the handcuff attached to the chair. Her face is twisted in an expression of rage, her teeth are bared.

"Her arm," Ray says and trails off. Fraser picks up one of the remaining dining room chairs and holds it in front of himself, like a lion tamer at the circus. To the right, there's a moaning shuffling sound and Mr. Hernandez is trying to come towards him, but is still pinned to the wall.

"I think we should leave," Fraser says. Ray doesn't say anything, just stares at the husband and wife.

"Fraser," he says. Fraser guides them backwards out the door of the apartment, still holding the chair defensively. Mrs. Hernandez doesn't seem to move very fast.

"Yes Ray?" Fraser asks.

"Those are Zombies, aren't they?" Ray asks.

"Yes, Ray," Fraser carefully closes the door. There's another one in the hallway, but it, a former business man in a gory suit, ignores them in favour of the thing he's eating.

"Fraser, that man is eating someone's leg," Ray says. Fraser shudders.

They make quick work of getting out of the apartment building and don't see another Zombie until they get to the street and into the car.

The radio is full of chatter, the dead are rising all over the city.


End file.
